Tales of Xillia - Hostage
by RachelTrinity219
Summary: I've been wanting to make a Tales of story for quite some time, and now is the best time for it. This story is going to involve Milla and Leia, (my favorite Yuri couple.) Leia hates the attention Jude gives to Milla, and she decides to take Jude's object of affection away from him. This is a "non-canon" story, (or whatever they call that.) Enjoy!


**Morning Stead**

Leia caresses her face on the softness of her pillow. The bed she normally slept on was in the meantime being occupied by her older companion Milla.

The thought of Milla drooling on her pillow and messing up her bed sheets didn't comfort her.

"I can't believe I can't sleep at a time like this." Leia turns her stiff body over to the door, scrunching her arms together as she tries to let out some of the stress from the day. "Tomorrow, I need to take care of her again, it's not going to be easy."

"Excuse me, Leia?" Milla bends down to greet Leia from her sleep with an expression of doubt on her face.

"Uhhm…" Leia awakens from the very faint dream she was having, her body having a few aches from sleeping on the hard floor for most of night. "M-milla…is there something you need?" Leia reaches out her hand to touch her on the cheek.

A small blush forms on Millas face, "Ahh?"

Leia realizes what she was doing and quickly drops her hand. "Oh! Uhh…I was."

Milla gets up crosses her arms," you were?"

"Oh," Leia jumps of the couch "I thought you were, someone else."

"Who? Who would you touch in that manner?"

"Umm…" Leia scratches her head in embarrassment "N-no one in particular… hey, you came to wake me cus your hungry right?"

Milla nods her head in agreement, "Yes, am quite famished."

"Famished? How long have you've been awake?"

"Hmm, for about 6 hours…"

"Six hours?! So I've been sleeping for the whole day?!"

"No, it was I who've been deprived of sleep."

"Oh, is something wrong?" Leia grabs Milla's shoulder.

"Well...I've been thinking about our situation, and it seems like there's really no way out of it. Jude is going to know about our rendezvous to this disclosed location of yours.

Leia smiles sheepishly to herself, "W-well it's not like Jude doesn't really know about where we are, I mean c'mon, I even left him a note."

"But does that note disclose where we are right now?" Milla ask Leia with a stern face.

"W-well…"

"I rest my case…"

"Anyways you said you were famished right? Let me see what's in the kitchen…I hope mom isn't awake.

"A napple." Milla sits on the wooden chair next to door of the kitchen, mostly everything around Leia's house/hotel was very 'nature-rish", (Leia's words.)

"That can hold you up for a second right? This'll on take a moment." Leia cracks her knuckles and opens the fridge door, finding exactly what she needed. "You like eggs right?"

"Mnn," Milla does her usual thinking pose, " I could say am particularly fond of them..."

"Alright then."

"Do you know how Jude makes them?"

Leia freezes in place, "Ah-w-what did you say! Jude's made you food before?!"

"Have I never told you before? He has also teached me how to make them." Milla stands up and walks over the fridge.

"A-all right." Leia backs away from the fridge and let's Milla look inside, she looks at Milla very crazy but beautiful hair and tempts herself to grab a strand of it.

"You seem to have quite a few of the necessity's, Milla takes out as many eggs she can carry in her arms.

"I sorta envy you Milla," Leia doesn't notice the huge amount of eggs in Milla's arms. "You're hair always made me envious."

"Hmm, how so..." Milla notices Leia caressing a strand of her hair in her hands, this made Milla blush scarcely.

"It's cus, I wanted to have long hair like this, I used to think it looked so cute on other girls. Ha, and I remember telling my Mom once if I should grow it out long, and you know what she said?"

"No."

"She said, I want you to be both my daughter and son. I can imagine she just said it jokingly, but its something that stayed in my mind for most of my life."

"Hmn, I think I've heard of this," Milla arms shake in fatigue as she tries to stay in the same affixed position, "You desire to become a man, right?"

"W-what?! That's not what I want, it was something else...I want to-"

(CRACK!)

"Oh..." Milla looks down at the mess of cracked egg shells and gooey egg yolks that layered her bare feet, the feeling was something Milla never felt before. "Oh my."

"Leia in the other hand becomes stiff to the disgusting feeling of having her feet covered in yolk, "Ah-h -d-d-d..."

Milla moves her toes with the yolk squishing against them, she laughs as she feels the shrill enjoyment come from the odd act of doing this to her feet. "Ha ha ha, this is fun!"

Chapter 1 Done


End file.
